I Want to be With You
by Dante24
Summary: Sango is having dreams and feelings about Inuyasha and when he goes demon Sango must get the courage to tell him how she feels. InuSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it wound only be a waste of both yours and my time.

* * *

Sango was sitting in the hot springs by herself. Kagome had pissed her off to the point that she couldn't be anywhere near her at this point. Kagome had been sticking up for the wolf demon named Koga who had been picking fights with Inuyasha for over a month. Inuyasha can't get within two feet of him because Kagome always gives out a sit command if he does.

Sango's anger rose through the roof as she continued to think about it. _'Inuyasha deserves better that this.' _She thought. Sango had gotten out of the water, dried herself off and clothed herself still thinking about Kagome. _'Damn Kagome all Inuyasha was trying to do was protect you from the same demon that kidnapped you and tried to kill him.'_ She thought.

Sango decided that she would try to spend sometime with Inuyasha to get his mind off her. On her way back to camp she saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree. He was in deep thought so she chose not to bother him. When Sango made it back to camp she was greeted by the fox demon Shippo, the monk Miroku and Kagome.

"Sango had you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" asked Kagome.

'_Why so you could hurt him again?'_ Sango thought. She then lied to Kagome. "No I haven't." she said. There was no way that Kagome was going to hurt Inuyasha while Sango was around. Out of the month Sango was traveling with them she never did like that fact that Kagome would have Inuyasha's face planted into the ground for no reason at all.

**The Next Day**

The group was on the road again looking for Naraku. "Say Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "Where were you last night?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Why?" he asked. Kagome looked back at him. "Because I was worried."

'_You didn't seem worried when you planted his face into the yesterday.'_ Sango thought as she watched them. Miroku took a good look at Sango and saw that she was getting pissed about something. He was wondering why she was getting mad maybe it's because of Naraku and that she wants to find him as soon as possible. About three minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome got into it again and then….WHAM!

Inuyasha's face went into the ground and Kagome stormed off leaving Inuyasha there. Later that day in a nearby village the group rested and collected more items in order to continue there journey. Sango had saw Inuyasha walk off again and this time she followed him. Inuyasha wound up sitting up against a tree out side the village. Inuyasha noticed that Sango was right there. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok." She answered.

"I can take care of myself Sango." He said.

"I know that Inuyasha, I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"Well thanks anyway." He said.

There was silence for a while. Inuyasha and Sango sat there staring into the sky no words were said for a while until Sango broke it. "Inuyasha can't you take that thing off?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. The only one that could take it off was Kagome or another powerful priestess.

"So how did you become a demon slayer?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango was shocked a bit to hear that Inuyasha had asked her that question. It showed that he was interested in what she did. "Well my mother taught me a long time ago, it was hell." She said. Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "How so?" he asked.

"Well first I had to wake up early in the morning and if I didn't then I would get cold water dumped on my face." She explained. "Then I had to go on a five mile hike, learn all the things that were required to know about demons, and whole lot of other stuff."

"Sucks to be you." He said jokingly. Sango pushed him on his arm. "Not funny Inuyasha." She said. "You know the saddest part of my life when I was young was when I lost my mother to a demon, she died trying to protect me." Inuyasha could smell the tears rolling down her cheek. Sango wiped them up. Inuyasha sighed.

"I lost my mother when I was young too." He said. "But it wasn't to a demon it was to the villagers of my village." Sango continued to listen as Inuyasha went on. "They killed her because she was the mother of a half-breed, they killed her in cold blood then left looking for me so I grabbed her body and drugged her outta there then I buried her at her most favorite spot at the edge of the village."

For a split second Sango saw Inuyasha's eyes flash blood red. Sango put her arm around Inuyasha. "We're a lot alike Inuyasha." Said Sango. Inuyasha looked at her and Sango smiled. The two didn't realize that the sun was going down because they had talked about each other so much. Inuyasha and Sango both walked back to the village together to see that the others were waiting for them. The last person Sango wanted to see right now was Kagome and her bitchy attitude towards Inuyasha for being gone so long.

That night the group sat around a fire and ate. Kagome saw the fact that Inuyasha and Sango was getting along so well and felt a bit of jealousy coursing through her. Something needed to be done about this.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. What will Kagome do? Until I write the second chapter, tell me what you thought about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it wound only be a waste of both yours and my time.

* * *

The next day the group made it to a village called Ayame village which was being threaten by a spider demon. They made it to an old man who told them about the demon. On their way out they came across a man and his wife. "Are you going to after the spider demon?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Answered Kagome.

"Then I must ask you something." He said. "Please find my daughter, the demon came to our village and took her from us." Before he could say anymore Kagome agreed to help the man get his daughter. Soon they were off to fight the spider demon in hopes to find a jewel shard. They found themselves at a mansion. It was full of dusk and the place looked liked it was about to fall apart at any second. Shippo clung to Kagome because he was scared as always. "This place is scary." He said.

"Danmit Shippo what kind of demon are you, be a man." Said Inuyasha. He stormed his way into the house. It was dark and dusty. "There's nothing in here." said Kagome.

"Do you sense any jewel shards Kagome?" asked Miroku. Kagome shook her head as they continued through the place. Inuyasha was sniffing everywhere trying to find the demon. "I got a scent." He said. It lead them to a hidden door behind a wardrobe. Inuyasha and Miroku moved it and opened the door. At that point Kagome felt the presents of a jewel shard. "Inuyasha there's a jewel shard dead ahead!" she yelled.

"Alright, let's go Sango!" he yelled. Sango nodded and ran along side him. Kagome felt more jealousy run though her body as she Miroku and Shippo followed them. Inuyasha and Sango were the first to enter the room. I was a large room just perfect for a huge spider demon. There were spider webs all over the place. Sango and Inuyasha saw a spider cocoon that was in the corner. Before they could get one inch closer to it they were attacked by the spider demon himself.

"So there you are." Said Inuyasha. He pulled out his sword and got ready to fight. "BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!" said the demon. "I MUST HAVE BLOOD!"

"Watch it Inuyasha he's serious." Warned Sango.

Inuyasha ran up to the demon and tried to slash it but it shot him with a spider web. Sango pulled out her sword and cut Inuyasha free. She then threw her boomerang at the demon's face knocking it into a wall. Her weapon flew back to her and Inuyasha came in with the finishing blow. The spider was hacked up into pieces. Sango found the jewel shard on the floor and picked it up. Inuyasha went back to the spider cocoon and cut it open. Inside was the little girl they went to save. She was all shaken up and chose not to speak instead she clung to Sango and cried.

Sango held the girl. "There there it's alright." She said in a comforting tone of voice. Just then Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo ran in. "Where were you three?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku walked to the wreckage. "I see that you and Sango defeated it." He said.

'_No shit monk.'_ Thought Inuyasha.

**Later that day**

After the little girl was brought back to her parents, the people of the village insisted that they stay for a day or two. They were all staying with the head mistress of the village. Shippo was showing off some of his fox magic to her while Kagome was taking a bath and Miroku was doing his thing with the ladies. Sango walked in on Shippo. "Hey, has either of you guys seen Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I think he went out to practice." Shippo answered.

"Oh." She said. "Um what are you doing?"

"I'm using my fox magic of invisibility." He said. "It makes it to where no one can see you and it also hides your scent to where no demon and find you either." Shippo had explained it so well Sango wanted to try it out. Shippo put the charm on Sango's forehead and used a leaf to turn her invisible. "Wow it worked." She said.

"What are you gonna do now Sango?" asked Shippo. Sango started giggling then left. Sango was soon at a river outside of the village where she saw Inuyasha swinging his sword. Shippo's fox magic hid Sango's scent so Inuyasha didn't know she was there. Sango picked up a small rock and threw at Inuyasha. The rock hit Inuyasha up side his head. He quickly turned around to see who through it but saw no one.

Sango couldn't help but giggle. She picked out another one and threw it at him again. "What the hell, who's there!" he yelled. Inuyasha was looking paranoid. He went to a tree not realizing that Sango was right there with more rocks. One by one she threw them at him. "ALRIGHT, WHO'S EVER DOING THAT SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Inuyasha could hear laughing coming from behind the tree when he went to look he saw Sango on her back laughing. Shippo's fox magic had worn off. "So it was you Sango." Said Inuyasha. Sango had stopped laughing and realized that the fox magic had worn off now she had to face a half-demon who didn't like her little prank. Inuyasha picked her up and started walking with her. "Inuyasha where are you taking me?" she asked.

"So you wanna pull pranks huh?" he asked. "Then how do you like this one?" Inuyasha tossed Sango into the deepest part of the river. Sango screamed her head off when the iced cold water hit her body. Inuyasha walked over to Sango and stuck out his hand to help her out. Sango grabbed his hand and pulled him in. When he arose to the surface Sango splashed him in the face. Inuyasha splashed her back. They spent most of the afternoon acting like children. They played until sunset. That's when it got a bit chilly for them since they play in the river all day.

While Inuyasha was getting a bond fire started Sango was changing into her demon slayer outfit. Instead of putting her hair up in a pony tail she let it down. Sango took a seat right next to Inuyasha. "You know I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She said.

"Really huh?" asked Inuyasha as if he didn't care. Sango pulled on his ear and yet another childish event started up. Inuyasha started tickling Sango who was trying to get away from him but couldn't because the laughter that came from her made her weak.

**That Night**

Inuyasha and Sango were on their way back to the village when Sango saw a shooting star fly across the sky. She stared up for a while then came back to earth from Inuyasha calling her name. "Hey we better hurry before Kagome and the others get worried." He said.

'_Fuck Kagome.'_ Sango thought.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 2. Please send reviews and tell me how you like this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it would only be a waste of both yours and my time.

_

* * *

Sango was walking through the forest when she saw someone in the distance. She continued on until she saw the person it was Inuyasha. Sango walked up behind him. "Inuyasha." She said. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "Sango." He said in a soft voice._

_A huge blush ran across Sango's face. "Inuyasha w-w-what are you doing?" she asked. Inuyasha ripped off her top reveling her breast. Sango gasped and covered herself with her arms but Inuyasha grabbed them and pulled them down to her side. "Sango I want you." He said. "Don't you want me?"_

_Sango was breathing hard. "Y-y-yes." She said. Inuyasha had her up against a tree. Sango closed her eyes as Inuyasha closed in to kiss her._

* * *

Sango awoke with heavy breathing and a blush on her face. _'Not again why am I having these dreams?' _she thought. For the past few months Sango has been having dreams like that about Inuyasha for some reason. That morning the group got ready to get back on the road. "Hey Sango." Said Kagome. "Have you ever notice the way Miroku looks at you?" Sango looked at her then at Miroku then back at Kagome. "No." she said.

"What the hell are those two talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha it's not right to meddle in other people's affairs what they say is between them." Miroku said. As the group went on Kagome felt something. "Hold on guys." She said. "I feel two jewel shards coming this was fast." She said. And like clock work the wolf demon Koga appeared. "Hey Kagome." He said as he pushed his way passed Inuyasha to her and grabbed her hand.

'_Inuyasha I don't want to see your face get planted into the ground so please don't do anything.' _Sango thought with tears about to form in her eyes. And as if he read her mind Inuyasha turned his back on both Kagome and Koga and walked off. "Inuyasha aren't you gonna fight for Kagome?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha said nothing and kept on walking. Sango took a deep breath. _'Thank you Inuyasha.' _She thought.

"Yeah that's right mutt keep walking." Koga said. "A half-breed like you doesn't deserve a girl like Kagome." At that point Inuyasha stopped walking. "All you half-breeds have no place in this world you were all born alone and you will die alone." Koga kept going on saying all these unforgivable words about Inuyasha being a half demon. Inuyasha put his hand on his sword and dropped it to the ground. Miroku felt and uneasy aura coming from Inuyasha and to Koga his demon scent was changing also.

Inuyasha's claws and fangs were getting longer and when he opened his eyes they were bright red with blue pupils. "Inuyasha transformed!" yelled Shippo. Inuyasha had disappeared then reappeared behind Koga and struck him down. Koga flew about two feet from them. "Inuyasha stop it!" screamed Kagome but Inuyasha didn't here it. He kept bashing away to Koga trying to kill him. Inuyasha had slashed away at Koga's leg's until the jewel shards that was in them came out then he picked him up by the neck with one hand and continued to punch him with the other. Inuyasha kept punching Koga until blood was all over his hand but that didn't even stop him. Inuyasha wanted Koga dead and no one not even Kagome was going to stop him.

"INUYASHA THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Sango as she ran to him. Inuyasha threw Koga against a tree and got ready for the kill. "SANGO GET BACK HERE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" yelled Miroku. Sango didn't listen she got in front of Inuyasha right as he was making his way to Koga. Sango grabbed Inuyasha and did her best to hold him back. "INUYASHA!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked down at her and used his claws to strike her arm. Sango screamed in pain. "SANGO!" yelled everyone. She ignored the pain in her arm and focused on trying to stop Inuyasha. Kagome watch Sango try to stop Inuyasha and one thing came to her. "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed but nothing happened. She continued screaming sit but it had no effect on Inuyasha.

"IT ISN'T WORKING!" yelled Shippo.

"WHY ISN'T IT?" yelled Miroku.

Sango couldn't take it any more she looked up at Inuyasha with tears falling down her cheek. "Inuyasha, please forgive me." She said and then. "INUYASHA SIT!" The necklace around Inuyasha's neck started glowing and Inuyasha froze trying to fight it. "SIT SIT SIT!" Sango continued on. Sango put her hand on the necklace and pulled on it three times. "INUYASHA SIT!" she screamed.

WHAM!

Both Inuyasha and Sango slammed into the ground. Dust came up from their impact and next to Kagome's feet was a bead from the necklace that was around Inuyasha's neck.

_

* * *

Sango was sitting at a river when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. He sat down right beside her with a smile on his face. "What's with the smile?" she asked. Inuyasha showed her that he no longer had the necklace on him. "Sango thank you for freeing me." He said. Sango blushed_

_Inuyasha closed in and kissed Sango on the lips very passionately. Sango kissed him back and wrapped her arm around his neck. Sango fell on her back bringing Inuyasha down with her. Inuyasha broke away from her and smiled. "Inuyasha... take me." She said. Inuyasha came back down and kissed her again._

* * *

Sango awoke with a gasp. She had a major headache and her right arm felt numb. She looked around and saw the she was in Kaede's hut. Somehow they made it back to her village. Sango felt a hand on her head she looked to see who it was. "Kaede." She said.

"Shhh, child rest now." She said.

"But where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kaede pointed to let Sango see the Inuyasha was lying next to her fast asleep. Sango also saw that Inuyasha no longer had that necklace around him. Sango smiled and laid back down still looking at Inuyasha. After Kaede left Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He had a major headache. "Danm my head." He said. He slowly turned his head and saw Sango looking at him.

"Sango you idiot." He said in a soft voice then fell back to sleep. Sango put her hand on his and held it. She felt Inuyasha grip her hand and that brought and even bigger blush on her face. Sango soon fell asleep hoping she would get another dream about Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: That was the first and maybe last time I will have Sango do a Kagome on Inuyasha. Anyways tell me what you thought of this. Piece out for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it would only be a waste of both yours and my time.

_

* * *

Sango was sitting on a rock staring at the sky when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Inuyasha?" she asked. And sure enough it was Inuyasha. "Shhh, my love, don't talk." He said. Inuyasha held Sango tightly as he kissed her up and down her neck. _

"_Inuyasha." She moaned._

_Sango started undoing her kimono as Inuyasha kept on kissing her. Inuyasha pulled off her top and then put both his hands on her breast and squeezed them hard making Sango moan out loud._

* * *

Sango slowly woke up to see that it was morning and that Inuyasha wasn't there. Her right arm was still unusable so she didn't move it that much. Her left leg wasn't broken from the impact when both she and Inuyasha were slammed into the ground but it hurt like hell. It was best that she kept off it. "Oh you're up." Said Kaede. 

"W-where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He decided to go for a little walk." She said. "But you are still injured so rest." Sango nodded and laid back down. She noticed the Kaede was giving her some weird looks. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Kaede tried not to show it but it failed.

"You were saying things in your sleep." She said. Sango's face lit up she knew she was having those kinda dreams about Inuyasha of all people. "Um Kaede, I think I'm in love with Inuyasha." She said. "No I know that I'm in love with him."

"Then tell him." She said. "If I would have known that Kagome would abuse him like that then I would not have put the necklace around his neck, I'm sure he feels the same way about you too." Both she and Sango nodded.

**Later that day**

Kagome went home for a while and Kaede kept both Shippo and Miroku busy while Inuyasha made his he saw Sango sitting there with Kiarra. It was hot and Inuyasha didn't have his shirt on. Sango turned away with a blush and let Kiarra run outside. "So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine thanks." She replied. Inuyasha took a seat next to her. "Sango I can't thank you enough for freeing me from Kagome." He said. Sango smiled. There was silence in the room for a while. Sango unknowingly scooted closer to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sango's heart was beating faster and faster. It was taking all that she had not to jump on Inuyasha, rip all his close off and take him right them and there. It was all too much for her all she could do was let a few tears fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

'_I love you, you idiot that's what's wrong.'_ She thought. Sango shook her head as if nothing was wrong. Inuyasha continued to look at her. "Liar." He said. "Sango I know how you feel about me, I've always known ever since I stopped you from killing Kohaku and yourself, I also know about those dreams you have about and I've even woken up and stopped you from putting your hand down there between your legs."

Sango was beyond embarrass she didn't know what to say to him. "Sango just tell me how you feel." He said as he looked her dead in the eyes. "I…I…I." she said then closed her eyes and started crying. "I…I…I…I love you!" she yelled. "Inuyasha I love you so much!" Sango was rewarded with a pair of soft lips on hers. Sango wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he wiped away all her tears. As Sango laid down on her back she also pulled Inuyasha on top of her. Sango thought she was reliving one of her dreams.

'_Yes Inuyasha take me, take me now!'_ Her voice screamed. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at his new lover. "Sango I love you too, but lets take it slow alright." He suggested. Sango nodded and kissed Inuyasha again. Inuyasha picked up Sango bridal style and walked with her outside the village. Inuyasha brought her to a hot spring where she could let her leg heal in the water. Sango took of her left sandal and raised her skirt up a bit then put her left leg into the water while Inuyasha sat down next to her.

Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he was happy but I can tell you this it sure wasn't with Kagome that's for danm sure. Inuyasha put his hand in the water and splashed Sango. "Inuyasha?" she yelled. "That's from the other day." He said then was splashed back. Their second round of water fight had begun.

* * *

A/N: Well Inuyasha and Sango have just confessed their love for each other what will happen next will determine how I feel. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it would only be a waste of both yours and my time.

**Warning: **This is a lemon so anyone under the age of 17 do not read this.

Kagome had finally made it back to the feudal era she was on her way to Kaede's village where she saw Sango in the arms of someone who was not Miroku. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing Sango was with Inuyasha. Sango had lifted her head to face Inuyasha. She slowly moved closer toward him and kissed him. When they pulled apart Inuyasha started a small bonfire and pulled Sango to a tree where he sat down and pull her on his lap.

Inuyasha tickled her a bit just to here her cute giggles. He then wrapped both arms around her holding her tightly. Sango loved the fact the Inuyasha was free of Kagome and that she could no longer hurt him. All she did was find was to make Inuyasha's face get planted into the ground the go back to her time and go out with some guy named Hojo and then lead on Koga the wolf demon. Well Kagome can have either one of them for all Sango cares.

Sango felt and uneasiness from Inuyasha. "My love what is it?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Sango I'm scared." He said. "I'm scared that if I transform again that I might…" That's all that he got to say because Sango kissed him before he could say anymore. "You won't ever transform because I won't let you." Inuyasha smiled then kisses her back. Kagome could clearly see that that those two were clearly in love. She only had herself to blame if only she was nicer to Inuyasha then that would have been her not Sango. She left to the village in tears.

Inuyasha put both hand on Sango's waist and slowly moved them down to her knees then pulled them back up to her waist. She started blushing. "Sango I wanna ask you a question." Said Inuyasha. Sango was listening and waiting for the question. "After we kill Naraku, get your brother back, and restore the jewel shards I'm gonna use them to become a full demon and become lord of the east land so what I wanna know is…is."

Sango was getting anxious for the question. _'Inuyasha just ask the danm question.'_ She thought. Inuyasha finally got the courage to ask her. "Sango will you marry me and become my queen?" he asked. Sango shot up to her feet and turned to faced Inuyasha. Her heart was beating rapidly and she had tears falling from her eyes. "Inu…yasha." She said. "Y-y-y-yes." She broke down crying and fell to her knees. "Yes yes yes." She said over and over. Inuyasha crawled to her and held Sango in his arms where she cried her heart out. For the first time in a long time Sango shed tears of happiness.

Inuyasha wiped away Sango's tears and kissed her with passion.

**In Kaede's Village**

Kagome slowly made her way into the Village where she saw Kaede waiting for her. "So Kagome I see that you know all about Sango and Inuyasha." She said. Kagome nodded. Kaede saw that Kagome was hurt by Inuyasha's decision to be with Sango. Kaede felt for the girl so she didn't hesitate one bit when Kagome came crying into her arms.

"It's my fault." She said. "It's my entire fault."

Kaede had tried her best to calm Kagome down but the pain was too much for her to bear. Earlier that day Shippo was the first to know from Kaede. He was a bit confused about the whole thing but Kaede told him that he would know when he's old enough. Shippo hated it when his friends told him to wait till his older. Don't they know that in demon years he's and adult.

And then there was Miroku, who was too busy messing around with young women to even care what was going on with Inuyasha and Sango.

**In the woods**

Sango fell to her back as Inuyasha came down on her. The two never broke from their kiss. Inuyasha started undoing Sango's kimono as she took off his shirt. Inuyasha took off her top Kimono revealing her large breast. Inuyasha had pulled off her skirt as she pulled off his pants. Now both of them were naked in front of one another.

Inuyasha grabbed both her breast and squeezed them making her moan. Sango slowly opened her legs and in one push Inuyasha was deep inside her. Inuyasha saw tears come down her face. "Sango?" He said.

"Inuyasha…it hurts." She said. "You're too big." Inuyasha whispered in her ear that the pain was going to go away soon. Sango nodded and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A few seconds later Sango had let Inuyasha know that the pain was gone and that it was alright to continue.

Inuyasha slowly pumped in and out of Sango making her body move up and down. Her eyes rolled in back of her head and she was breathing hard. Inuyasha kissed her down to her left breast and licked her nipple then he moved to the next one giving it the same treatment and Sango moaned as he did that. Inuyasha soon kissed his was back up to her lips and started pumping her faster and faster. Inuyasha started staring at Sango's breast as they bounced all around.

Sango dug her nails into the ground she was so close to reaching her orgasm. "I'm…so…close." She said. "Oh…Inuyasha…I'm gonna…I'm gonna." Inuyasha had started pumping her fast and hard. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Inuyasha picked that time to sink his fangs into her shoulder. Sango had reached her orgasm and a few thrust later Inuyasha spilled his seeds into her. Inuyasha rested his forehead on Sango head. They were both out of breath from their love making.

"That…was." Said Sango.

"Yeah…I know." He said then slowly pulled himself out of Sango. Inuyasha laid down next to Sango and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "I love you Inuyasha." She said. "I love you too Sango." He said.

They both shared one long kisses. "Inuyasha." She said. "I'll never leave you."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please send reviews ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it would only be a waste of both yours and my time.

* * *

Sango had woken up with a huge blush on her face. _'Did that really happen last night with me and Inuyasha?'_ she thought. She wondered if all that they did was a dream. Sango saw that she was naked and had an arm around her waist it was Inuyasha's arm. The blush on her face grew bigger and redder. She smiled and put her hand on his and tried to go back to sleep.

"Good morning mate." Said Inuyasha with a ragged voice. Sango jumped a bit then turned to face him with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" Sango smiled and answered Inuyasha with a kiss as he held her closer. The two got up, dressed, and were on there way to Kaede's village.

**Later on**

Inuyasha and Sango finally made it back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha and Sango's clothes were dirty and there hair was all messed up. Kaede knew what they did and she gave them a wicked look and they both blushed deeply. "Well I see that you two had a good time last night." She said still giving then a wicked look. "Yep we sure have." Inuyasha said in a teasing way making Sango blush more. Sango pushed Inuyasha lightly. "Inuyasha Shut up." She giggled.

"So how's Koga doing?" asked Sango.

"Well he won't be able to move for a while but he'll be ok." She answered. Inuyasha growled a bit. Just hearing Koga's name just made him want to attack him again. "Calm down my love." Sango said and grabbed his hand. "Let's go take a bath." Sango pulled Inuyasha to a hot spring. Kaede could only giggle at the two lovers. A few moments after they left Kagome came out of Kaede's hut. "Morning Kaede." She said.

Kaede smiled. "Morning my child."

"Did I just hear Sango and Inuyasha's voice?" she asked. Kaede nodded and told her that they went to the hot spring. Kagome nodded then went to go check on Koga.

**At the Hot spring**

Both Inuyasha and Sango were in the hot spring together. Sango had both arm wrapped around Inuyasha with her head resting on his chest. Inuyasha had one arm around her while lightly splashing her back with his other one. Sango slowly felt herself going back to sleep but tried not to. She felt so safe in Inuyasha's arms.

"Um Inuyasha." She said with a blush.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"When we get married I want three children." She said. "Two girls and a boy." Inuyasha chuckled as Sango slowly moved up to kiss him.

**Later that day**

Myoga the flee had shown up at the village. "Master Inuyasha." He said. "I have news about Naraku." That caught everyone's attention. "Naraku is in a village just north of here if we leave now then we just might catch him lord Sesshomaru is on his way there right now."

Later on the group was off along with the wolf demon Koga to find Naraku. "I don't see why that mangy wolf has to come along with us anyway." Inuyasha said quietly to Sango. Sango shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sango had put her hand on her right shoulder rubbing it. "Are you ok Sango?" he asked.

"Did you have to bite so hard?" she asked. Inuyasha started scratching the back of his head. "Um sorry?" he said. Sango elbowed Inuyasha in his side and giggled as he made a grunt. Pretty soon Inuyasha got a scent of someone. "I smell blood." He said. "Fresh blood." Inuyasha took of running in the direction the scent came from with Koga and the others following right behind him. After one hour of running the group made it to the village that Myoga talked about. Inuyasha looked around and saw a young demon slayer walking towards him. "Kohaku!" he yelled. Kohaku showed no response to Inuyasha's yell. Just then Naraku made his appearance. "You!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga

Naraku said nothing he waited for Sango and the others to get a bit closer so they could witness what he was about to do. Naraku landed right behind Kohaku and struck his back ripping out the jewel shard that was inside him. "No KOHAKU!" Screamed Sango as she watched her brother fall to the ground. As Naraku floated back into the air Sango slowly made her way to her brother's body. She kneeled right next to him and took him into her arms. Her entire body shook violently as she silently prayed that this was all a dream and that her brother was just knock out for a little while and not dead, but the reality was that he is dead Naraku killed him right in front of her eyes.

At that point Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin made their appearance, they saw the whole thing. "Kohaku." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her as she fell to her knees and cried softly. Sesshomaru's eyes started to flutter red the same for Inuyasha's eyes. Naraku saw this and laughed. "If you want me come and get me." He said.

"Gladly!" yelled Koga. He rand and leaped up at Naraku. "THIS IS FOR MY PACK YOU BASTARED!" Naraku used the back of his left hand to strike Koga down. Koga went flying into three trees before hitting the ground. Naraku was too busy looking at Koga that he didn't see Sesshomaru come up from behind him. Sesshomaru struck him down and Inuyasha slash through him with the Tetsusaiga. "Got em!" he said. Naraku he stopped in midair then floated back up and reattached himself and chuckled. He grabbed the jewel shard he took from Kohaku's body and fused it in side his body. "Now two more left." He said. And just like clockwork Koga came back into the mix. "NARAKU!" he yelled then ran to attack him. "NO KOGA HE'LL GET YOUR JEWEL SHARDS AND BECOME MORE POWERFUL!" yelled Kagome. But Koga didn't listen his demon pried would not allow him to stop. Koga leapt up at Naraku and punched him in the face. Naraku struck Koga down and took the two jewel shards from his legs and fused them into his body.

"That mangy wolf." Said Inuyasha. Naraku slowly floated down to the ground. "Now that I have the entire jewel shard their no way that you all could stop me." He said. Suddenly Naraku's body started glowing, the same color as the jewel. "Behold, THE POWER OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!" he yelled.

Naraku shot a beam at everyone. "I don't thing so Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha. "BACKLASH WAVE! Inuyasha used the power of his sword to counter Naraku's attack. The two attacks clashed together pushing up against one another Inuyasha couldn't win this one alone. "HOLD ON INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku and pulled out his sutras. "TAKE THIS NARAKU!"

Miroku threw them at Naraku then Kagome stepped up with her bow and arrow. "EAT IT!" she yelled as she shot at Naraku. They attacks were strong but not strong enough because Naraku deflected them away. "DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD ALL BEAT ME!" he yelled. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and saw how strong he has gotten and for the first time in his life Sesshomaru has just now acknowledge Inuyasha has his brother. _'Now I know why father gave me the Tenseiga.'_ He thought. _'To protect Inuyasha.' _Sesshomaru grabbed his Tokojin and made it glow. "Behold Naraku." He said. "DRAGON STRIKE!" He used the power of his sword to help Inuyasha. The two powers were pushing Naraku back but still wasn't strong enough to beat him.

"You can't win." He said. "I'M ALL POWERFUL!"

"Shut up for once!" yelled Inuyasha.

Suddenly Naraku was hit from behind knocking off his balance. He looked to see who it was. "YOU!" he yelled. It was Sango she hat hit him with her big boomerang the got out of the way. "Inuyasha give me Tetsusaiga." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw that he had a different look in his eye for some reason Inuyasha felt that he could trust him. "Alright here." he said.

"NO INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Shippo.

"Why is he giving Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of the sword and shockingly enough it didn't reject him. The sword turned into the color blue. This was a power that they have never seen before. "Now die Naraku." He said. "COSMIC STRIKE!" This power was far greater than the Wind Scar and the Backlash wave if fact it was the combination of the two. The new power of the sword was more than enough to over power Naraku. "WHAT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he yelled. Naraku was in gulped by the power his body was breaking apart piece by piece until he was no more. Naraku was gone.

**One Hour Later**

Sesshomaru had revived Kohaku with the Tenseiga. He coughed a little blood then slowly awoke. "Sister?" he said in a soft voice. Sango said nothing just held him in her arms and cried her heart out. After a long time Sango finally had her brother back.

* * *

A/N: Well now Naraku is dead and what is to happen to the group now? Wait for chapter 7 when I write it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **You people know what the disclaimer is so there's no point in me saying it.

**A/N: **No flames please. If you don't like the parings then don't read it because it would only be a waste of both yours and my time.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up the now fully completed Shikon Jewel. "The jewel we finally have it." He said. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes has he held it in his hand. Kagome had walked over to him. "Um Inuyasha?" she said. "Are you really going to become a full demon?"

"Yes I am Kagome that's what I've always wanted." He answered.

"But Inuyasha." She said.

"No Kagome don't even try to stop me." He ordered. Inuyasha took a few steps away from her and held it close to his chest. The jewel started glowing and soon Inuyasha's body lit up. Pretty soon his whole body was engulfed in the light. When it all cleared there was Inuyasha, his hair was a bit longer, his eyes were somewhat read with blue pupils, he was taller and buffer and his voice was a bit deeper. Inuyasha was finally a full fledge demon.

**One month later**

Miroku has gone back to his temple, Shippo is living with Kaede, Kagome has gone back home for school and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were preparing to take over the land of the east. While Kohaku was resting with Sango next to him. "Ok were all set lets go." Said Sesshomaru. He began to walk off with Inuyasha right behind him.

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru, you too Master Inuyasha." Said Rin. The two demons bid there goodbyes to Rin and the others and went of into the east land.

**About a week later**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have both conquered the east lands and it didn't take Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken long to get there. Inuyasha's kingdom was had a lot of huts and one huge castle at the end of it. Not to mention the entire east land was now his. While Rin and Kohaku were playing through out the kingdom Inuyasha was showing Sango all over the castle. He brought her to their room. She was amazed at how big it was and their bed was twice as beautiful. Sango had a mischievous smile on her face. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and then fell back on the bed pulling Inuyasha down on top of her. She giggled then kissed Inuyasha deeply.

"I love you my mate." She said.

"I love you too, my mate." He said.

The two lovers spent the rest of the day and night mating in their new home.

The End!

* * *

A/N: It's short I know but what do you want me to do. I ran outta ideas. Shoot me. 


End file.
